The Battle Ensues: Adalina Marisol vs. Shiraha Manjitomoe
Continued From: A Childs Intuition: La Bruja de Naranja vs. Paradigme Adalina covered her face with her arms, trying to shield herself from the explosion. She was knocked back some, but stood her ground. Without a single movement, Shiraha Manjitomoe released his reiatsu pushing the dust away, causing his hair to flutter. He raised his blades up and said "I think I should teach you a lesson child... and then you will call your leader." Adalina didn't respond, and instead pointed another hand at Shiraha. A ring situated itself in front of it and began spinning slowly. "Cero Taladradora!" Adalina shouted, firing the spinning from her hand. It went through the ring, magnified, and continued on it's way towards Shiraha. Pointing the red blade outward, Shirha called out "Katon!". He swiped down and a ball of fire shot out. It intertwined with the Cero and exploded right in the middle. "We can do this all day." Shiraha said. The cero powered it's way through Shirahara's attack and crasshed into him. "It's called cero taladradora because it's a drill. Stupid." Adalina taunted. Through the smoke of the Cero Taladradora, Shirha emerged with a torrent of electricity. It to was spinning rapidly like a drill. "A simple counter reaction..." Shiraha said. "You're going to need more than Cero to beat me, I surpass you by years." he said. "Hmph!" Adalina sent three of her rings flying at Shiraha. One flew for his head, one for his midsection, ond the other for his leg. A debilitating blow no matter where it struck. Shiraha rose the blue blade up and blocked the middle ring and used the red blade to block the lower ring. As the upper one was about to hit his face, an oni-shaped mask appeared on his face minoring the damage he took. His head tipped back as a little bit of blood trickled down. Adalina paused for a moment. Should she send her fourth ring? "Yeah..." Adalina mumbled. She sent her fourth ring flying at Shiraha's midsection. Gripping his blades tightly, he sent the first two rings straight into the incoming forth ring. He jumped back incase his plan failed. The two rings curved and went in trail with the fourth. The ring in Shiraha's mask began spinning. Adalina was going to saw through his head. Shiraha lifted his hand as it began charging with black energy. He literally yanked the ring from his fore head and sent a blast of fire with his blade to knock away the other three. "These child toys of your are pretty interesting... do they move on your thought?" "Jup." Adalina replied. She smiled and waved a hand, and they all move back to her side. "I thought that you Arrnacar change appearance when you ressurect?" Shiraha asked taking a stance with both blades. "Who says I didn't change?" Adalina asked. Her blades rings began orbiting around her. She was trying to entertain herself. "Whatever..." Shiraha said shrugging his arms. He raised both blades and slashed down, sending a bolt of lightning and a ball of fire at Adalina. "Boooring!" Adalina easily dodged to the side and disapeared with a sonic crackle. She appeared behind Shiraha and clung to his back. Shiraha glanced back, and smiled at Adalina. He quickly disappeared and reappeared in the distance. He rose the blue blade and smirked. Lightning struck from the sky and gathered at the blade. He swiped down, sending pure lightning at Adalina. Adalina waved her hand in the air above her. "Cero Oscuras..." she mumbled, covering the sky above her in darkness. Adalina frowned. She didn't enjoy using that cero. Interested in the black cero, he watched as the black cero struck against the white lightning in a large flash. A large cloud of smoke erupted and from it Shiraha's mask was sligtly cracked. Adalina was tired. She wanted to sleep. "Listen mister... I'm tired... let's wrap this up..." she yawned. Taking two of her rings and holding them in her hands, she moved in for close range with the vizard. "Ahhhh, close range...." Shiraha said taking a moment to think. He rose both swords up and called out "Katon! Raiton!". Suddenly the lightning sparked into a larger blade and the fire sparked into a large shield. He lifted the shield ready for her attack. Adalina lunged foward, ring in hand. She sent a devastating punch into the shield, knocking Shiraha back a few feat. Shiraha smirked behind the shield and lifted his lightning-made blade. He stepped up and jumped at Adalina. As he did this, his mask appeared on his face. Adalina's two remaining rings crashed into Shiraha's sides. "Cheapshot!" she smiled, and sent another punch at his face. Even with the three shots he took, he managed to glare a smile, astonishing Adalina. He quickly stabbed Adalina with the lightning blade. Adalina was immobile. She trembled over Shiraha's blade. "Don't scream... Don't scream..." she repeated for a few moments. Having one of her rings float in front of her, she began to charge another Cero Oscuras. Shiraha, having a slight upper hand raised Adalina infront of the ring. "If you launch any more of the Cero's, you'll just hurt yourself." he said. Adalina paused for a moment, then stopped. "Please remove your blade." she asked as politely as she could at the moment. "If I do, how will you react... you will most likely strike me or use another Cero. I am a former member of the Ring of One. Do not take me for a light weight he said" gripping the lightning blade tigher. Adalina's lip trembled. She turned and stared at Anna. "Please remove the blade." she asked again. Shiraha saw the girls face and sighed. He slowly removed the blade from her stomach and backed away. "I had no intention of hurting you.... I hope you understand that." he said in a comforting tone. Adalina placed a hand over her wound. "It's okay. It was fun!" Adalina faked a smile. She felt like crying. "I have a friend who can heal you... would you like me to call him?" Shiraha asked sheathing both of his Zanpakuto. Adalina nodded solemly. She didn't enjoy accepting help from anybody, but this was a special case. "Yes please." Suddenly a garganta opened from behind Shiraha. A tall man stepped through with dark skin and dreadlocks. He wore a suit and had a medical case in his hand. "I knew I should've stayed on hold" he said happily. "Nagatō, please help the girls then me." Shiraha said, grasping his broken ribs. Adalina kept her head bowed. The man was doing her a favor, and she didn't want to disrespect him. "Let it Flow, Benzaiten" Nagatō called as his Zanpakuto became a biwa with a blade at the end. He sat infront of Adalina and Anna who Shiraha had helped over and began strumming a few melody's. "Eiseihou!" he called as a green circle of light surronded the two. The pierced wound of Adalina began closing as well as the wounds Anna had taken from Amada. Shiraha stepped forward and signalled towards Adalina. "What happened to that man that Anna fought, where did he run off to?" he asked. "I dunno. Probably Paris." she answered, amazed at how quickly her wounds were healing. "Oh, that reminds me!" she turned back towards the village. "Cero Oscuras!" she stated simply, and oblierated the village. "Even against Anna's protest, you still destroy the village...." Shiraha said. Both Nagato and Anna glanced towards him. He procceded to show a smile and say "That makes more of a reason that I want to see your superiors. If they are as strong willed as you, then my curiosity is peaked." Adalina giggled. "Fine, here." she pulled a small buisiness cards out of her pocket and passed it to the man. "Well, I'll be going now..." she hummed, opening a garganta and stepping inside. She waited for an extra moment to see if they still had anything to say. "Adalina! Wait" Anna called. "Yes?" Adalina wondered what the little girl had to say. Anna ran over and pulled out a small book. She handed it to Adalina and bowed. "Please take this... I hope we can be friends.." Anna said polietly. Anna caught Adalina off guard. She didn't know what to say. "Wha...What is it?" "Its my favorite book about a dog that lost his favorite bone... I was reading it before I fought Amado and I want you to have it. Anna turned and waved her hand back. "Oh, and if you see Mister Amado again tell him that if he wants to fight me again he knows where to find me." she called to the person she views as a friend now. Adalina nodded and the garganta slammed closed. The last thing Anna could see was a smile on her face. "Anna, do feel satisfied now" Shiraha asked. "Somewhat...." she said walking off and disappearing in a flash. Shiraha turned to Nagato and handed him the card. "Gather the others and tell them to meet me back here later." he said sitting on the ground and watching the sky. "Got it..." Nagato said going into a garganta. "Man, you've gotten lasy over the years" Nagato said smiling at Shiraha. Continued to:The Summit Begins: The Vizards and The Pieuvre Armement